Stoneroller Mob
The Stonerollers are a draul-mob who roam across the world of Thryndaheimr, carrying with them the mighty draulstones, told to be the boulders that fell from the mountain Faethir released the draul from long ago. Mission The Stonerollers are marked most noticeably by the many great stones and boulders they carry with them. They do this because these especially tough and heavy stones are said to have come from the mountain Faethir obliterated with a lightning bolt, and from the rubble of which the draul first emerged into the world. These placental draulstones are sacred to Faethir, and to the entire draul race, and the Stonerollers safeguard them from thieves, vandals, and any others who would use them for evil. Pulled along on slings or hoisted over their shoulders, the Stonerollers carry draulstones of many sizes and shapes, but all possess similar textures and thickness. They carry them because undoubtedly the stones must carry an amount of luck that could brush off on the others or attract the gaze of their beloved storm goddess. Many great deeds have been accomplished before the stones, with the stones, and even by the stones themselves, so the Stonerollers claim there is a kinship between all draul and these rocks and protect them as fellow mob members. Many follow the Stonerollers as they amble across Thryndaheimr, hoping to borrow the draulstones' innate luck and perhaps give them a parting slap, but many often wind up true Stonerollers themselves after following in their wake long enough. Feats * The Stonerollers are the sole guardians and watchers of the draulstones, transporting them great distances and granting their blessings to other draul. * The Stoneroller chief Darba Heaver is cited to have single-handedly hauled a great draulstone up a perilous mountainside and roll it down the slope, clear into the den of a sleeping dragon, crushing the beast as it slept and bathing the boulder in dragon blood. * In a brutal brawl between the Stonerollers and Lootgrabbers, the grabbers were able to make off with one of the draulstones back to their stomping grounds. The chief at the time, Jorka Goldrump, made this draulstone the centerpiece to her great loot-throne, placing it atop as the seat. The stone would stay as her trophy for a long while despite strange thunderstorms circling the crushed steppes as if attracted to it. Finally, Jorka's defiance was put to an end when a great bolt of lightning struck her as she sat upon her throne of pillage, sending the treasure spilling forth and the draulstone rolling out of the crushed steppes and into the surrounding hills, eventually into the hands of the Stonerollers once more. * Once, the mob lost control of a rather hefty draulstone and watched it roll down a nearby tunnel, disappearing into the dismal underworld of Thryndaheimr. Thinking it lost, they continued on their way. Some time later, they witnessed the Cavethumper mob emerge from the depths, hauling the lost draulstone behind them. They claimed that a great pile of rubble had caved them in below the earth, but they were freed by the very draulstone as it careened down winding grottoes and into the rubble, smashing it aside with ease. They graciously returned the boulder to the Stonerollers and gifted them a charitable share of their loot. Category:Draul Mobs Category:Thryndaheimr